The Last Love of Hope
by tuckeyhunger99
Summary: The past, present and future come together in the battle in freedom. People, who were thought long gone, must stand by living. But one certain Master take this. Find out. Rated T because I'm sure how it will turn out. Please R and R: Pairing's of PoxTigress and ShifuxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Love of Hope**

**The past, present and future come together in the battle in freedom. People, who were thought long gone, must stand by living. But one certain Master take this. Find out. Rated T because I'm sure how it will turn out. Please R and R: Pairing's of PoxTigress and ShifuxOC.**

**The prologue! **

_The wind swept across the land. It howled with all of its might. In the dark night of January. The rain smacked down on the ground, as it poured, and splattered in every direction. Making the dark jump out at anyone in this blacken hearted storm. Blowing them over, and cause them loss of breathe. Death himself would upon you, and take his reward. Then wait for the next victim to come wandering in the haunted death struck storm. With hail, sleet and rain pouring all over the place. Covering itself in an icy blanket around you. Making it impossible to move or even see the terrors coming after you. And the terrors yet to come. This was the night everything would fall apart. The night that was the beginning of the end. The night were China would shake and scream, if they knew what was going to happen in the long days yet to come. The lives of the past come back in a rush of rage. Then seeking ravage on all those who opposed them. The night was testing hope, love and trust. The three things this world had none of. The vision of love was taken by the storm, and the trust of people was no longer apart of the equation. With hearts of despair following the lives that would be taken, in a blink of an eye. The world will die. At the rage and the storm of power, in the hand's of a mad man. Who seeks revenge, and to conquer the world. In the final battle of safety and equality, there will be a shred of hope left. Darkness will rein terror on the insistence. Many lives will be taken. In the mad battle, only hope. The one who stands tall, and lives for the people will make it. The savour China. The last for us. And all of this, because of one person. A person long thought dead. Never to leave the ground or the nightmares of an other. Riding the storm, with only one purpose….. This is the person who beat death. They will cause so much pain in their return. And for punishment: they will look upon what they have done. And the terror on their true love's face. It will haunt them till the end of days. The end of kung fu is near. As China, the World and the people who live it. All gone because of that person. Unless hope, fate or the future can save us, we are all doomed to be lost to the darkness. Forever….. _

On that hellish night. A cloaked figure was moving toward the valley of peace. There was no light. All the wind hail had covered the once shining moon. And the glittering stars that once painted the night sky. Were no longer in sight. The moon, that had lighted the way for any wandering traveller. To protect them from the darkness. Was no help to anyone. And tonight the figure needed protection. All the life of the valley was dead. No person dared to come out in this horrendous weather. The trees were bare, and colourful leaves that once had smothered the trees in fiery effect, where gone. Giving no hope to anyone. The blacken storm was to give anyone a fright, and one false move could be your last. Stumbling towards the steps of the mighty Jade Palace, in the cold night of winter. Breaking through the thick storm, trying to push themselves to climb the God for Saken Mountain. Just looking at the steps, they thought it to be suicide. But the figure was going to climb the steps. They had been waiting for this moment, for Forty-Seven years, in counting. And a silly storm like this was not going to stand between them and their mission. In climbing the stairs would mean they had reached their goal. But climbing these dangerous stairs seemed like a fate worse then death. But if not doing so, they would never find out if the people the figure once knew, got on with their lives. And over the fact they were no longer with them anymore.

Taking one final look at the mountain. The figure pushed themselves to the stairs. The slivery stone steps were slippery and cold, from the storm. They felt as cold as the figure and the heart that now belonged to them. Climbing the stairs was going to be the easy part, or so they thought. The wind tried with all it's might to push the figure down the steps. The rain and the hail flew in their path and face. Making it as difficult as possible. Taking one wrong move, the figure slipped and smacked their head on the hard stone. Their head became hot. Blood fell on the floor. They put their hand on their head and rubbed the cut. Finally after five minutes of lying soaked in their cloak. As the rain came down on them. Deciding to if it was ok to stand up. They got to their feet. Thinking that turning back now was not such a bad idea. Only halfway up the stairs only to come down them in a… No, they were not going to be beaten. The cold heart of the storm was not as dark and passionate as the figures. With their head throbbing, which had now stopped bleeding. They walked up the stairs. Even though the wind, rain and hail still tried to push the figure down. They got to the top of the gigantic stairs. With only a minor injury.

The gleaming Palace stood tall in front of them. Panting and gasping for air, the figure had finally made it to the top. The storm was over, and the Jade Palace stood there, in silence. Complete silence. It was calm and peaceful. Just how they remembered it, peaceful and silent. The only thing the figure could hear was their own heavy heart-beat. Beating loud and fast. Even though standing still and resting, should make their heart go back to normal pace. The cold heart seemed to get faster and faster. They knew getting up the stairs was difficult. But actually knocking on the great door, that they hadn't seen for so many years, was going to be more difficult than they could have possibly imagined. 

Pacing back and forth outside the Hall of Heroes for some time. Just thinking what would happen if they saw them again. How guilty they had felt for doing that to their friends. The people who they loved. And to him, was more than the figure could bare. The disappointment on his face, what he would do when he saw them. The figures head then suddenly ran with pain again. But not from their fall early. But just thinking about the past. And how it was blocked out for so many years. Hiding and keeping secrets from their new life. Deciding to come back was tough. But running away from their old life was even tougher.

Not again. They had ran away for forty-seven years, it was time to face their demons, and lift the heavy chains on their once blossoming heart. No more running away. Just them and the door. That was all it was, a door. Standing between them and their old life. A old wooden rotting door. Taking one least breathe, they put their hand on the door and knocked three times. Loudly.

Time pause. There was only two possible out comes, for the cloaked figure: One no one was going to come and they could walk away. Or two someone would Answer and fate would carry on the rest of their lives. Staring at the door and taking long deep breathes, preparing for the worst. GASP. They suddenly put their hand to their mouth in less then a second, realizing what they had done. Was horrifying. They had been trying to avoid this. Now they had put him in mortal and definite danger. This was why they had run. Leaving him that way was wrong, and cruel. Because of it, it had destroyed their mind. But he was safe. And no harm would come to him. And now that one act had destroyed his safety. Not being able to move, because of the terrifying situation, they had put themselves in. They just stood there, Praying and hoping that no one would answer. Waiting five minutes was just common courtesy, if they could move after that time that is. Just as it was getting close to the time limit, the figures hope rose. The thought that maybe no one had heard the knock was amazing. But then, the door creaked. It was opening. It was all down to this moment. What they did now was their forth most decision they had ever made. Fight or flight was the big question here. Too late standing in the glowing light, of the now opened door, was the figures future. With purple sopping wet cloak covering their head, they looked up. To see a big fat Giant Panda. It was a male in his late twenties, early thirties, wearing patchy burlap pants. His giant Jade eyes beamed down on the figure.

The panda smiled at the smallish person standing in front of him. Around the same size as a fox or a raccoon. He assumed. They were shivering, in their purple damp cloak. It was a cold night. And it had been raining little less than a hour ago. He felt sorry for this poor little thing in front of him. So he spoke in his normal goofy gentle voice. "Hello?.. How can I be of your assistance?" He said trying not to sound to informal, which he normal was.

The figure thought for a moment. They couldn't help but stare. They had never seen a panda before. And assumed they were all dead, after the massacre thirty odd years ago. And on top of all that, a big fat giant panda being a kung fu master. Was a little funny. Trying not to laugh or smile at him. The figure finally spoke. "I'm looking for Master Shifu."

It was female. The panda briefly and silently signed with relief. He now could talk the person without offending them. "Well, he's not in at the moment, but you are welcome to come in a wait. Miss" He lead the small female into the Hall of Heroes. It was a lot warmer in the hall then outside, in the cold winters night. Looking around the hall, brang back so many memoirs. Of the Furious five and now Probable skilled kung fu masters Chao, Junjie and Taotie. As she was looking and pondering on past. She interrupted by someone clearing their throat. The panda was behind her. Waiting to speak probably in a posh formal manner. As this palace was always so formal. "Hi I'm Po, Nice to meet you. What's your name?" She thought he was a nice person. And the way he was speaking was not formal at all. So that meant this place was under new management. But that could only mean….Master Oogway was dead. That soon left her mind. She needed to focus on way she was here. Not the death of her former friend. "Emerald, Emerald Song" She then lifted the hood off her head. To reveal Po had been speaking to a female red panda.


	2. Is there life with death

**The Last Love of Hope**

**Chapter 1: is there life with death part 1**

_Life. Life is everywhere. Even though we can't see or buy it, it is always there. Many people believe it to be a gift. Some believe it to be a curse. Something no one can see, but something that has always been there, ever since the fabric of the reality was created. Though life has been in danger, and almost disappear of the face of the planet countless of time, life has always managed to survive. It has latch itself in time, and will never let go. As people say: as long as there hope, there is always life, and it always thieve. It always wins. And always will. But with a yang there is always a Yin. Along with life there is death. The will to live is said to be stronger then death. But sometimes death over comes us. Plagues us. Torture us. Yet we allow it to control our mind, over our very soul because we don't understand it. We fear it, and run. But we shouldn't fear death. It's the feeling of losing the person you love to death. Because death is still and peaceful. Death never moves or fights, but it destroys the life and mind of the people we love. But once in every thousands of years. Some can come back. It opens the world to new life and new death; this causes the most terrifying thing imaginable. We realise after all the years of the battle, life verse death. We now know that we can control who lives and who dies. And if that power gets in the wrong hands, life is forever gone... _

**One week prior to the most resent advents...**

In the twilight of a winters days. The snow settled itself in a blanket, covering the frost bitten ground. It glowed as the sun gave off despaired rays of light trying to hold on for rest the short hour. The final rays felt warm and welcoming in the harsh winter air. As the sun peaked under the trees it knew it was going to die. The hour was almost over and the cold black night would soon cover the golden sky. The air and snow would get too cold, it would be almost impossible to go outside. Even though with the weather in such extreme conditions, people were wondering around in the freezing cold.

In a middle of a long patch of land, which seemed to go on for miles and miles. A pack was wondering around in the pitch black, with no lantern or any light. Moving for hours to get to this one important stop. That didn't seem to be of any importance, but they were so wrong to think that. The pack suddenly stop, dead. Everything was silent. The wind, the snow and the group were silent. A coal black python with yellow burning eyes, slithered in front of the group, and bowed its head. The noise then became unbearable. Snow, mud and shovels were flying in every direction. With shouting and moaning, it sounded like a war was raging. The python stood from a 10 meters distance, watching. Staring as his henchman, suffer in the cold dark night. His devil like eyes looking to strike on anyone who was slaking off. His cold blood seemed to warm with every second of their moaning. Hoping to see one make one mistake, he grinned at the thought of a good bit of blood on the crystal white snow. The sudden heat rising into the winter's night. Striking fear and making everyone work faster. Lovely.

The pale white moon shone over head. With every single member of the clang exhausted. The python gave a small chuckle with showing pearly his fangs. Knowing one would crack before they found the box. The night just got colder. The sky was clear and freezing. But dawn was coming and the task had to be done before sunrise. The python then bellowed like thunder "FAST YOU IDIOTS!" the whole atmosphere changed. The pace of the digging got faster. The night got dramatically warmer. Shouts and screams were all determination. The smell of death was filling the air. The stink of sweat and fear rose. The digging was none stop.

The sun was peaking over the hills. The group knew they had failed. But they still didn't stop. They knew if they did stop all of them would die, and buried in the whole which they dag. Every ox, crocodile, gorilla and warthog drop the shovels and dag with the hands. Their master would soon awake and murder every person breathing. But a warthog stopped. He looked at the cold ground. Before he spoke he gulped. "Master Erh-Lang. I've found it." The place fell silent, as the python stood tall. He then turned, eyeing the haunted warthog, shaking. But not of the cold, but of the burning eyes of his Master. The aged python slithered slowly toward the shaking hog. The serpent looked at the frozen mud and saw an old filthy tiny box. The master looked proudly at his minion. He let out a sigh of relief. Before receiving a painful blow to the neck. He lay dead on the ground. All the hard work he had ever done for his master, gone in less than three seconds. His other minions stood in shock near their master, trying to keep calm not wanting the same fate as the warthog.

Erh-Lang smiled at his creation. His body in the icy snow almost melted his steel heart. His hawk eyes turned to everyone standing in the cold. They looked frighten and scared. Just the way he indented them to. He then turned his attention to the box. Even though it had been buried under the ground for a thousand years. It was beautiful. All the years he and his partner had searched. Now with the result they both wanted. He could finally have the world at his feet, and nothing was going to stand in his way. "We move out!" he ordered his troops. As he was going an ox stood in front of him. His sheepish face turned to terror as he spoke. "Sir what should we do with the body?"

Erh-Lang shook his head, and simply commented "The snow will take care of him." He then slipped passed the ox with the end of his slimy scaly tail wrapped around the small box. None of them wanted to ask what the box contained, or why it was of any importance to their master. But the uncertainty surrounding it, just got deeper and deeper.

As group stumbling for hours, trying to get back to base, the questions and rumours where spreading around like a wild fire. As they were whispering and being so mindless, and pig headed. They had no idea what was install for them, apart from their master. He knew if he wanted to keep the box a secret, his henchman would have to be exterminated. Every last one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Valley of Peace...

The winter's sun was rising in the fresh morning sky. The new morning light glisten peaceful towards the mighty Jade Palace. As it reached the top of the mountain, it made the green stone eliminate off the roof. Which was replaced with an orangey glow. The red rock sunk into the orangey colour of the morning, making the palace look pure gold. The now blossoming palace looked towards the bright new day of a January sky, which shown above the waking valley. As the cold sun shown its light, the river, the fresh snow, and the newly patches of ice glittered in the golden morning. The peace of the new day was perfect. Until...

DONG!

The Grand Master of the Jade Palace stood in the hall way of the student barracks. The morning was new and bright, which it hadn't been for months. It made the old master smile, the feeling of the warm wind on his face, meant that winter would soon come to an end. With a bright New Year and future a head for the Valley, the thought was breath taking. But what was odd about this morning, wasn't that fact it was a nice day, or that he was happy, it was that... his students hadn't greeted their master on the gong. He would have certainly expected this from the Panda, or maybe Monkey. But never of his other students. He stood there and cleared his throat. Still nothing. He didn't again, but he got the same result. The old master took a deep breath and calmly said. "Masters Tigress, Monkey, Viper, Mantis, Crane and Po. Get up." His patience began to fade as he got the same answer. Nothing. He knew if he said anything else he would lose his temper. So he walked silently down the corridor, trying not to drag his bad leg across the squeaky floor boards. Then stopped at the Dragon warriors' door, and gently knocked.

Then for a fourth time he got the same result. By this point the old Red Panda was ready to break someone's neck in frustration. So he calmed down and spoken in the calmest voice he could. "Po. Could you please get up!" With being ignored five times in a row, he was ready to break the door down. Just as he was about to kick the paper door, he stopped. For one reason or another he couldn't hear the Panda snoring. His big sensitive ears couldn't pick up any one of his students snoring. As he pushed open the door for every single room in the corridor, none of his students were in sight.

The Master just shook his head and headed for the kitchen. He had no doubt that if the Panda was a wake that was where he would be. As he got closer to the kitchen, his ears picked up Po's incredible loud voice. Shouting 'Awesome' and other idiotic words. Then as he got even closer to the kitchen, words became clearer and clearer. Po was still going on about how awesome kung fu and action figure were. In which an argument then broke out. He couldn't help but smile with embarrassment that he knew he would take Po's side, even though he would never live it down.

As he enter the corridor of the kitchen, Mantis was waiting outside the door. When he moved towards his student, as he did so Mantis ran into the kitchen, and everything went silent. After a moment or two Tigress was pushed out. She was wearing her normal Chinese qipao with golden vine patterns and black trim, with black valet trouser. She seemed to be nervous, and that wasn't like her at all. He looked straight into his daughters amber eyes, as almost to give her a warning. A warning that Tigress knowledge and responded to instantly.

"Master Tigress, could you please tell why you all felt the need to be up so early?" Shifu said in his warmest and happiest of tones. Tigress sighed. No matter how important this was, she going to lie to her father "Well Shifu, you see..."

There was then a sudden loud scream joy coming from the Panda. "Tigress! Bring Shifu in!" As they walked into the kitchen Shifu saw all of his students smiling at him. Po was even crying as well as Viper. The soft melon heads. Hanging from the ceiling was a big white banned with blue paint saying. "HAPPY WEDDING DAY MASTER SHIFU!" Shifu felt overwhelmed by this. The thought that his students cared this much about him was lovely. Guilt then clouded his mind. Guilt that they have almost always been honest to him. Where as he always kept things from them, and that banner was hiding more secrets then he would let on. Yet he shook of those feelings and continued smiling at them.

"So Master what do you think?" Mantis said loudly after a couple moments of silence.

Shifu sighed "Well I'm really flattered you went to all this trouble. You didn't have to." Shifu was trying to hold back tears. Crying in front of his students, well anyone, was the one thing he loaved above anything else. Plus he had never let out a single tear in front of them yet, and he wasn't about to now. He just smiled not wanting to say anything. Crane then spoke "Master Shifu could you please accompany us to the training hall, we have a surprise for you." Shifu face then turn to frustration. He crossed is arms and mumbled. "I don't like surprises"

The six warriors laughed. "We know but I promise this one Master, you will." Viper giggled.

The seven Maters of the Jade Palace travelled towards the training hall and court yard. It only seemed colder here, as the place was hiding between the rocks; the sun had not yet fully reached the place. The snow was still fresh as a daisy, and still freezing. When they got to the door of the training Po stop Shifu from getting any closer.

The big fat Panda glared at his Master trying to fool him "Well Po, let me in" a cheeky evil grin appear on every single face. Apart for the Grand Masters face. "Po I'm being serious let me pass" Po shook his head and smiled again. "Please dragon warrior, can I go passed." Po looked at him and stayed right where he was. This was beginning to irritate the Grand Master. He knew at any moment he would throw the Panda. "Panda, I'm not going to ask you again!" Po gulped. The smile on his face was wiped off. He tried with every will he had not to look terrified, and unfortunately it didn't matter. Before Po could even blink he was kicked in the head, span around about five times, then thrown thirty feet in the bitter air. When the two hundred and ninety pound panda hit the rock solid ground, five feet away from the six kung fu masters, a dusty cloud surrounded the lump. "Now Panda can I go through?" Po looked at Shifu and smiled. It confused him, it was almost like he wanted be hit again. But the black and white dusty panda nodded. The Grand Master pushed the training hall door open, and peered into the room. He could see anything out of the ordinary, so why was Po so against him going into the room. As he limped in with his six students close behind he heard a rustle coming from the left hand corner of the training hall. But nothing. Then all of a sudden his students burst into laughter. "What's so funny?" Shifu looked as his students with angry, and frustration. "Tell me what is so funny!" His watery blues eyes looked as though they would boil and turn red. He wasn't happy. Then he heard the rustle again coming behind, before he could turn around he heard a familiar voice... "You still limping on that old thing hey sea food."

"Well at least I can see with both of my eyes, Lottie" Shifu smiled and turned to a female leopardess, about the same height as tigress if not taller. She wore a deep black tan top with black trousers and a cream waist band. She had a massive scar down the right hand side of her face, travelling from the top of her head to the centre of her eye and to the bottom of her face. Her golden eye stood out like a sore thumb on her face. "Lovely to see you again Grand Master Shifu!" she bowed in respect.

He returned the bow and smiled. "Likewise, Master Lotus" As he straighten up, then he span his left leg around to turn his back on Master Lotus. Then to face Master Renshu, a rooster. "Now now Shifu is that any way to treat an old buddy." Renshu was half the size of Shifu with autumn coloured feathers, and an orange shinning beak, with his black beady eyes coming out of his little head. "Well maybe you should duck before you sneak up on people." The roster frown, he hated it when people made a reference about his height. He gave the Red Panda the dirtiest look in the world as to say. _I'll get you back little one oh I will._

A loud heavy voice filled the room making everyone cover their ears. "Master Lotus, Master Renshu we shouldn't pick on Shifu right before his wedding, what would Master Oogway say" The voice belonged to Maser Bohai, an grey Indian elephant. He was about two feet higher then Po and his trunk almost touched the ground. He wore a robe similar to Shifu. But an electric bluely green colour, and dark green trousers a with a dark green sash round his big fat stomach. "Well my my my Shifu, your leg is in a state isn't it" The furious five and the dragon warriors face dropped, they knew if anything was said about their Masters leg they would get a kick in the teeth. Shifu's ears twitched. He smiled and looked at the old elephant. "Yes I know it is. But I am not going to risk breaking it right before I get married, I can wait until after me and Mei Ling are married before smashing your fat skull." Shifu smirked at the elephant. He could easily beat Bohai at any fight, and he knew that Bohai knew that.

Before anyone could say another word there was a loud dong. All ten kung fu masters turn to see Master Chao. Every single master then bowed in respect, in which he nodded back. "Is this how we are going to start our reunion, by fighting? We are not sixteen years old anymore, you four." Shame fell on the Red Pandas, Elephant's, Rooster's and Leopardess faces. It was incredible difficult for Po and Monkey not to laugh. They had always wanted to see Shifu get told off. This was the moment of a life time. "Oh, and happy wedding day Shifu" The lizard quickly added on.

Renshu then jumped in the air and screamed. "The gang is back together again!" the old Masters laughed about his sudden outburst. But was cut short when Lotus sighed. "Well almost all of us." As those word came out of her mouth the happy atmosphere turned cold and shallow like the winters breezes. They had lost four members of their little group. First it was Fenghuang, when she went insane with power. Then losing Wushen to an illness. Not long after that Taotie trying to prove that machines were better than kung fu. Very reality Junjie's betray to the Sacred Onyx Council. Their group had fallen but they never dwelled on it.

Shifu did love seeing Chao, Bohai, Renshu and Lotus, but it wasn't the same without the rest. Even though three of them had tried to kill him and his students. Then take over the Jade Palace. But they were his friends once and he wanted to see them today. He knew if he did see them, they would be sent to prison. So instead of being sad he tried to liven up the mood. "Let's not think about that. Tigress you and the five go and get some breakfast. Po could you please go and get me, Master Oogways staff. Then you may go and eat." They nodded and run out of the door. Within a few minutes Po came with the staff and rushed out quicker than a cheetah. Shifu held it and remembered that his Master wouldn't be with him today either, and remembered when he passed. But that sorrow that filled his heart turn into an evil grin when he looked at Bohai. "So Master Bohai, what were you saying about my leg?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As it got to the early afternoon, the Masters of the Jade Palace started to make their way down the daunting 1000 steps. As they slowly and carefully walked the young kung fu Masters were behind the older Masters making their own conversation. Apart from Po who was trying to get the kung fu masters autographs, and asking stupid questions. Crane whispered something to Monkey who winked and nodded. "Po could you come here for a second please." Monkey whined. Po being so trusting responding to his best friends' request. "Yeah, monk what is it?" Monkey shrugged his shoulders then waited for Po to turn back and head for the Masters before tripping him up. Shifu heard the Panda scream and quickly moved to the side, in the same second they other Masters copied, just in time. They saw the Panda fall down the stairs at great speed. He was bouncing and screaming, which made Mantis, Monkey and Crane burst out laughing. Only to stop when Tigress gave a long loud growl. Next thing was very odd. She ran down the stair after the great lump.

When Shifu saw his adoptive daughter sprit passed him, he was shocked. They only other time had he seen Tigress give any affection to Po was when they went to Gongman city. It made Shifu stop for a moment. Even though he wasn't there for her when she was young, he hated seeing anyone else get close to his little girl. It would be a bit too late to play the protective Father card on her now, but he still hated the thought of them getting any closer than they were. In spite of that, He knew that especially Chao and Lotus would catch on to why he stopped, so he just kept on moving. So he shook it off for a later date.

Down in the village there were flowers and chairs placed out in front of the bottom of the stairs. With a stage that was usually used for festivals'. Every flower was either red or pink, all weavon in the lattice. It was breathe taking and the snow made the whole scene look magical. Shifu was still amazed, that Crane was such a good wedding planner. It was one of the most beautiful things that Shifu had ever seen. Apart from Po lying in the snow when they came down, otherwise it was perfect.

"Wow Crane its amazing!" Viper sounded shocked, they all knew he was a good wedding planner but not as good as this. This topped Po's and Lu shi's wedding a hundred times over. Each chair was carefully place, and where directly in line with each other. Along the aisle there was a sprinkle of rose petals, on top of the dusty snow. Crane was very proud of the way things had turn out. This time all Cranes hard work wouldn't go down the toilet. Crane sigh "it is Amazing isn't it. Maybe this time Junjie won't spoil it!" Bohai, Lotus and Renshu gave Chao and Shifu an odd look. They just shrugged their shoulder, and Shifu turned to Crane.

"Crane this is really quite impressive. Thank you very much." Crane's face lit up, he had done a good job, and Shifu was proud of him for it. Now today was going to be the best day in his wedding planning career. "Master, Po and Mr Ping sorted out the food. So, you got nothing to worry about very thing is sorted." Crane then realised that it was forty minutes until the wedding would take place. "OH MY GOSH! We only have forty minutes, everyone get into positions. Po and Shifu stand at the front go and sit down..." Crane was standing there and shouting at everyone. His feathers were going everywhere. He rushing around and making some final adjustments to his masterpiece. Everyone was slightly scared, from Crane panicking all over the place. Though it was only forty minutes to go, villagers and other Kung Fu Masters were beginning to take a seat for the ceremony.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With ten minutes to go, Shifu was sitting next to Po, waiting for the wedding to start. Po was staring at his Master with surprise. All he could think; Why was he so calm? So relaxed? He was about to get married and he was just sitting there, so calm. Po took a deep breath to talk but was interrupted by his Master voice "I just am" Shifu was looking straight forward. He didn't seem nervures, or happy that he was getting married. He seemed lost, lonely and sad. But Po couldn't think why. Po knew that Shifu loved Mei Ling, but he was just so sad.

Po shoved his Master. Then spoke in a comforting tone. "Hey Shifu you know you can be happy on your wedding day. I mean remember how nervures and happy I was to be getting married to Lu shi? But Shifu you just seem... so sad."

Shifu looked into Po's jade eyes. There was a big reason why he wasn't going to enjoy this day. But he couldn't let Po know, not even Tai Lung knew about it. The pain was just too hard to even think about, let alone to talk about it. He just wished it was all over. He didn't want to feel this pain any longer. "Po, I'm not sad. I just... need to think about what I'm doing... and before you say '_I'm your best man, and you should let me help you.' _Nothing is wrong so please don't ask me again." Po could tell that his Mater was lying to him and he was told not to ask about it, but he hated seeing Shifu upset. He wanted to help, and Shifu wouldn't let him so he sat there next to him not saying another word.

Then Po looked to his side and saw a white squirrel. She wore a yellow dress, with an orange lily on the left hand side of her head. She had pale pink eyes, and a pink nose. Po nudge Shifu and stared at the squirrel. When Shifu looked at the squirrel he stood up and hugged her. Po looked wide eye at his Master, Shifu was so sad, and as soon as he saw this woman, his face lit up like a Christmas tree. He was happy. Po felt a bit concerned for Shifu, until Shifu spoke. "Oh Lily it is wonderful to see. How you been? And how has Chang and Angel been?" He seemed to be all over the place. But wait did he say Chang, Master Chang of squirrel style. Chang who battled the whole Indian army alone and still had time, when he got back to the Jade Palace, to battled bandits and saved the village in one day.

"Yeah there fine, Dad can't be here now but he's coming after the wedding. But Mum doesn't think she can make it." Lily trailed off at the end. She knew that those were the words that Shifu didn't want to hear. He hadn't seen Lily or her parent's in two years, and he wanted them to be there just for that day. Shifu's happy face turned to sorrow again, but he shook it off and gave Lily another hug. "Well I'm glad, you could make it, and I'll see you after the wedding ok." Lily nodded, and then whispered something in Shifu's ear. He nodded and smile at her. But as soon as she left his face dropped again.

Po was really confused; he didn't know that Shifu had any connection to the great Master Chang or his daughter. Po wasn't sure to ask this question, but it came out anyway. "Did you go out with her Shifu?" Shifu turned his head slowly to the Panda with a face of horror. He looked stunned, and Po knew he would probably get made to do laps for a month. Shifu only sighed and said. "Don't be ridiculous Panda, I would never go out with her." Before Po could even open his mouth in response, everyone stood up and a flute was playing in the background.

Shifu stood at the front wearing his normal green shawl and brown robe. He was just still so calm and sad, but he tried to put on a happy face before Mei Ling would show up at the front with him. He was failing dreadfully. He was waiting next to the minister. Who was a young brown rabbit with red eyes, and a black button nose. He wore a black robe and held a book in his hand. By the looks of it he wasn't enjoying the day either. Never the less it was going to happen anyway.

When Mei Ling got in Shifu's line of sight, she looked amazing. She was wearing a beautiful crystal white gown. It glittered like the snow that covered the ground. The flowers she was holding were a deep red and a light shade of pink. On her head she wore a simple sliver tiara that lit the top of her head. Her eyes Amber eyes sparkled like the night sky. She was perfect, just so perfect and innocent.

The minster gave a signed for everyone to take a seat before he began the ceremony. The rabbit took a deep breath, and said in a surprisingly loud voice. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the marriage for Grand Master Shifu and Mistress Mei Ling. If anyone has any objection why these two should not be married. Please speak now." This minister only waited for two seconds before carrying on with the service. "Ok, so Dragon Warrior can I please have the rings. Now, Mei Ling, do you take you, Grand Master Shifu, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part."

Mei Ling placed the ring on Shifu's figure and replayed "I do" Her voice sounded like an angel. So lovely and angelic. Shifu's heart always seemed to melt when she spoke, and he was beginning to feel a lot more comfortable about the thing. He felt that getting married to the woman that he loved wasn't such a bad idea. The rabbit interrupted his trail of thought. " And do you Grand Master Shifu, o take Mei Ling, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part." _Death do you part_ rang though his ears. All the regret he had came charging back to him. He stared straight forward nothing else matter, a part from those four words. "Grand Master I need an answer." The rabbit looked at Shifu with distrust, never before had he seen some act like this, in any of his services.

Shifu looked at Mei Ling and shook his head. He let go of her hands and with a teary whisper he said. "I can't" He then ran off towards the Jade Palace leaving everybody shocked.

**So hoped you like this very long chapter. Hope you enjoyed it please tell me what you think of the story so far, and ways i could improve :)**


	3. Hey Honey

**The Last Love of Hope**

**Chapter 2: Hey Honey**

The clear sky of the hellish night sparked. The once rampaging storm had passed. The moon shone its white light upon China. The smell of hope lifted into the air. The rain, the hail and the snow had done its job, and made the ground now impossible to stand on. As the clouds cleared, on the hellish pitch black night that chocked the earth, the frosty wind froze everything in its path. The river wore a thick blanket of ice, and the snow had a protective barrier on top of it. Even though the spiteful storm looked as if it was over, it still hadn't down its worse. As the snow glistened in the terrifying night, a mountain beyond the frozen Valley was far from quite.

A coal black Python peered out of a cave at the peak of the massive mountain, he smiled at the sight of the winter's night, with only a small fire behind him for warm. As he set his gaze towards the valley of peace, he gave a small grin. The Masters had no idea that he was here, or what he was planning. Everything was falling into place. All this labour and missions he and his partner had set themselves over the forty years would soon come to a end. China would soon be at his feet, and the rest of the world along with it.

He turned around to see only a few of his minions left. He knew that he needed at least five of them to carry out the rest of his dirty work; a few might die from the sudden shock of his new finding. That he was what he was hoping for. As he slithered back towards the cowering animals his body heat rose. The cold had made his whole body weaken, and if his minions were smart enough they could attack him there and then. The flames had risen his blood to normal temperature, he lifted up the tiny box, that had been discovered a week ago.

When his slippery tail lifted the lid, everyone moved forward slightly. The remaining few henchman, had been arguing about the box since their Master killed the warthog. The tiny old box was nothing to them, but it caught the sharp raging eye of their master. As the box open, it released rays of purple light. The light spread towards the roaring embers of the fire. In the second that the light touched it, the flames blew out. The air grow colder and the Python began to silently panic, meanwhile Erh Lang's henchmen desperately lit the fire again. As the heat rose everyone turn their attention back to the box. The box held within its four small walls a crystal blue gem. It held tiny hints of lilac within it's blue shell. They stared at the gem; they didn't look away or even blink from the beautiful crystal lying in the box.

Erh Lang saw in all of their eyes, the temptation to hold the stone. He closed the box and his henchman came back to reality. The old python could sense that they were obsessed with it. Over the years of searching, and making sacrifices of the stone made him obsessed. So the legend was true: anyone who should look upon it would go mad with the power of the gem. With that in mind, Erh Lang was certain that the rest of it was true. He said in calming voice. "I'm going to tell you the importance of this gem." As he spoke everyone was silent. The gem held more power than Erh Lang realised. But nothing was going to stop him now.

_It was told in the ancient scrolls of china that: once every ten thousand years there would be a certain time, at a certain place were the presser of the Jai Kwun Gem, could control the power of life and death. The stone could resurrect people from the dead, and it could in theory, destroy someone on the spot. Many people fought against such a thing, but there were others who wanted the power. With it, they could destroy villages, cities and worlds. In light of this, a small number for people buried the stone deep underground, never to be seen be another living soul again. Only six people were allowed to know its location at one time. They swore only to protect it, and never use it, or the whole world could be in mortal danger._

When Erh Lang had finished the story, the other people stared at each other. They all had a gut instinct that about half of them would die, if not more. Fear soon swamped the cave; their Masters haunting eyes, followed everybody else's. But Erh Lang didn't strike. He just sat there looking at them. But that soon changed, he quickly ripped open the box, and placed the gem in his mouth. Before shoving dirt and rocks in his mouth as well. He waited twenty seconds. During that time, everyone was in fear. The second s seemed like hours before their Master moved again. The Python realest the gem from his forked like tongue, and spat the rock into the flames.

The embers, cinders and flames grow, The old snake began to mumble something in ancient Chinese. None of his henchman knew what he was doing or saying. But every word he said, the flames just got bigger and bigger. The caves temperature got higher, and soon unbearable. The red glow could have been seen for miles and miles, on that frost bitten night. Every person fell to their knees in pain. The heat was over powering the snow that had found its way in. The heat just kept rising as Erh Lang spoke more. The flames then started to make a tornado, and Erh Lang was right on the edge of the storm. The flames started to touch the black snake, but he didn't move or flinch. More words were coming out and so were the flames.

All of a sudden the flames stop. The Snake stood told with a huge grin on his face. In front of him was a pile of ash, in a shape of a body. Erh Lang smiled and looked down at the lifeless body on the floor. "Two times in a row. Excellent." The black python stood back as he had succeeded for the second time. Now nothing could stop him from bring back his partner and all of China would soon be at their feet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Po stared at the female Red Panda. For some reason or another, Po didn't feel comfortable around her. Something about her wasn't right. It wasn't that, she didn't fully look like a Red Panda. Or that she felt the need to cover herself in a cloak. She just didn't seem right to be around. She had a redy-brown fur and her emerald green eyes stood out like the sun on a winter's day. She had a freshly made cute above her right eye, and the whole of her face was soaking wet. Her ears were slightly smaller than they should have been for a Red Panda, and her teeth seemed like they should belong to a rodent. Her face looked as though she wasn't a day over fifty, but her eyes told a much deeper story. They looked old, around seventy, but that would have been impossible. To be fair, she was stunning. But her just standing in front of Po sent a shiver down his spin. Po knew that Shifu would be back at any moment, he needed to cope with this horrendous feeling until then. If he did, it would be a miracle.

"It is lovely to meet you Emerald." Po said without trying to sound nervous. Above all else Po needed someone with him. He didn't know the stranger or what her business was with his Master. But from in what he could tell she was bad news. She smirked at him, with a slight laugh. She could tell that the Panda was nervous, so tried to calm the lump down. "And it is nice to meet you to." She sounded very happy, for someone who had just cut their head. Po just couldn't believe that she was so calm about the hot red liquid pouring down her face. He didn't want to mention it, just in case she felt the pain. But he couldn't ignore it.

Po continued to stare at the cut, and in his little day dream he was throw off guard. "What are you looking at?" Emerald laugh. She looked behind her shoulder but nothing. Nothing but the same old Jade stone, and the same old columns, with the same water pool. Just how it had always been. When she turned to face Po, he was staring at her again. She looked into his soft Jade eyes, all she could infer; was that he was staring at her. It's not like he knew who she was, they had only just met. Although Shifu could have told this big fat Panda anything. But she would have never imaged, he would speak a word about her. Po then spoke in worrying tone. "Are you okay?" Emerald looked at him odd. Of course she was alright. Why would he think that? But he point to his head. She lifted her hand and realised what he was getting at.

"Oh, that, I had a little fall on my way up here, nothing too serious." She gave a reassuring smile at Po. But he wasn't buying it. All of a sudden he picked her up, and ran out the door. Emerald was shocked, and couldn't do anything. He just ran down the now icy steps with the Red Panda in his arms. Every so often, Po would slip on the ice, and Emerald would then tighten her grip on Po's arm. With every bump and trip on that murdering staircase her grip just got tighter and tighter.

When they got level ground, they were headed towards the kitchen. As Po ran the ice, on top of the snow, flicked up, and turned into deadly ice blades. Millions and millions of them sparked into the air, and gave a rain affected behind him as he sprinted toward the warmth of the kitchen. When they were in the warmth of the corridor Po still didn't stop running. He ran straight to the kitchen, yes he was out of breathe, but she didn't even think he would have made it down the stairs. When they got into the kitchen Po pushed Viper from her set, and placed Emerald there. Viper hissed at her friend and the stranger until she saw the massive cut on the poor creators head. The five and Emerald looked oddly at Po, who was rummaging though different cupboards. Then giving up, he grabbed a wet cloth and placed it on Emeralds head.

The Five gazed at Po, they had no idea what happened, or who this woman was. As Emerald started to relax in the chair Tigress tapped the Giant Panda on the shoulder, and whispered " who is she" Po sighed, he knew, as did the five that; Tigress didn't trust anybody, apart from the people who she lived with. Allowing a stranger into the Jade Palace was going to be something that Tigress would struggle with. "Ok, guys I don't know who she is, or where she comes from. But she said he knows Shifu. So you know I let her in."

Crane rolled his eyes at Po. They did all love him, but the fact he was so trusting, to everyone really did their heads in. He then squawked, in a very loud whisper. "You know you can't trust everybody you meet Po. Do you even know what her name is?" before Po could answer the question, something smashed. All six warriors looked at the Red Panda standing over a smashed plate with a stretched out arm. She looked fed up, and tired. She was dripping wet, and her fur looked shrivelled up. "Yes he does. My name is Emerald; and it is a pleasure to meet you all. Now that you have finished interrogating Po, why don't you ask me?" She slumped back into the chair, crossed arms and legs. Tigress let out a small grow, towards the female Red Panda. Tigress didn't like the fact she was here. But she wanted to know, like everybody else in the room, what business she had with her father.

The five sat down around the table with Emerald, apart from Mantis who was standing on the table. The room was silent, none of them dared to think what to say. If she really knew Shifu like they thought she did, then where would they beginning. There were some many secrets that he kept from them, so many question unanswered about his life. Even though they wanted to know, going into their Masters private life was out of bounds. Even when they asked him, he would shut off and walk away from the situation. Never the less, Mantis was the first to cross the line. "So you know Shifu right?" Emerald nodded. "So how come we have never heard about you?" Emerald sigh, then shook her head. "You really think he would mention me, to his Students?" The six kung fu Masters stared at one another. They fully well knew that she was right. He would never talk about people he used to know. He didn't even speak about his own Father or Son; there was no way he would talk about a girl. Viper's crystal eyes turn to worry once the question was asked. Sooner or later, Tigress was going to lose it with Emerald. So she had to think of something quick to get rid of their guest.

She then slithered off of her chair towards the wooden door. Before she could leave, she heard Monkey's voice calling to her. "Viper where are you going?" The green serpent turned around. When she locked eye with her comrades, they could tell that something was bothering her. Viper knew she was a bad liar, and it she would feel so guilty, if she ever lied to any of her friends. So she just came out with it "Well, I think that someone should inform Master Lotus that Emerald is here." Emerald then jumped out of the chair. She looked as if she had seen a ghost. Her Emerald eyes went as wide as an owl's, and all of her fur shot straight up. She stared at the young Master in disbelief. Her reaction towards the Green Vipers words, was incredible dangerous. She now knew that her cover would be blown, if Lotus saw her. As the serpent decided to carry on, and leave the kitchen, the Red Panda pulled out a purple bandana, and then tied it around her nose and mouth. She then quickly put her hood up and sat back down on the chair.

She was taking in deep breaths, like she had been running. Her hands began to sweat and all the fear came back to her. She knew that coming back here was a big mistake. Her new life was better for everyone. Now that Lotus, and probably Shifu, would find out who she really was. It would destroy everything. But she knew there was no going back after she knocked on the door. She then slammed her first against the table. All the emotion rolling inside her; fear, angry, joy, hope and anxiety clouded her vision. She had lost her life again. Her future would soon enter through that door, and nothing could stop it. Po felt sorrow for Emerald. He had no idea what was wrong, but he went up to the Red Panda, and placed a gently hand on her shoulder. "Hey Emerald, its ok." The sudden out busted from Emerald made the other four Master's suspicion grow. Like Po they felt unsettled around the female and wanted her gone, especially Tigress. But as Po was about to make her talk the one eyed leopardess walk in.

"Dragon warrior, could you please move aside." Emerald looked at Po, and shook her head. She needed help form the Panda, and that she knew he was the Dragon Warrior, he had to help her. Po felt guilty; he did as he was told and let the Master though. As Lotus approached Emerald she stood up to look at her. When she looked at the Leopardess, she had to stop herself from putting her hand to her mouth. The massive scar down her face wasn't there when she left. It looked as though it had been there for a good thirty years. Her best friend was missing an eye; she tried her hardest not to stare. But the Master couldn't see her under her hood anyway. The shock really got to her, she needed to sit down. But she couldn't do anything with her realizing her identity.

"So, you must be Emerald. Viper tells me you have important business with Grand Master Shifu. Is that correct?" Lotus tried to peer under her hood. But the Red Panda only lowered her head. She couldn't let her see her face. Nothing was more important than that. But then she realized what Lotus had said. "Grand Master Shifu" He was Grand Mater now? It made Emerald smile under the bandana. When Master Oogway announced that he was soon to choose a new Grand Master, Emerald could tell that Shifu wanted the job. Even if he denied it. He had always respected Oogway, and would stay loyal to him even if meant he would lose his life. Oogway was like the father Shifu never had, and she was proud of him.

Wells she was thinking for that, Lotus grow impatient of the female Red Panda's silence. The one eyed leopardess cleared her throat in frustration. Emerald looked up at her former friend and replied. "Yes. Yes I do need to see Grand Master Shifu, and it is very important." As she was speaking, she was clearing her throat every so often, so her voice wouldn't be recognized.

Tigress just wanted the Red Panda to go. She was wasting theirs' and Master Lotus's time. Tigress was now the only person left to get the feeling of uncertainty around Emerald. The rest of the five and Po wanted to help her, but the feeling didn't go away. But a thought sprung to mind. Wells Emerald and Lotus were speaking, Tigress interpreted. "Sorry Master Lotus for interpreting. But, if you know Shifu then surely Lotus would have recognized your name. So you are either lying or you knew Shifu before he came to the Palace." Tigress smirked at the Red Panda. There was no way that she could worm her way out of this. It would take a miracle to save her skin. Lotus took a moment to think on Tigress's enlightenment of the situation. She was right; Lotus had never known an Emerald before, or heard her friend ever speak of one. The dots just didn't link up; surely she must have met her before. Her voice sound every familiar and she couldn't think of where he had heard it.

Emerald looked at the tiger. She could tell that she hated her, and Emerald couldn't blame her. All the things that she had done, it was almost like the big cat knew. But she then had to draw her attention to the leopardess; she could tell she was having doubts on her. If she did it was game over. Emerald would have to face her nightmares, and accepted she couldn't run away from him forever. She would soon have to face the concrescences. Alone. Nobody she used to know, or who she knew now would help her. Not even Po would if he knew her true identity. Lotus's golden eye said it all. The doubt was clouding her vision. Nothing Emerald could say would change her mind. Lotus took a deep breath and calmly said. "Emerald could you please, put down the hood so I can talk to you properly." Suddenly fear consumed the Red Panda's head. She couldn't take the hood down. Lotus wouldn't be able to see all of her face, but her eyes would reveal her to the cat.

Emerald shook her head and said. "No. No I am not gunna take down my hood Lotus." Emerald spoke in a slightly shaky voice. Even though Lotus was her friend. What she had done to her in the past, was enough reason for Lotus to tear her face off. Well, she did give everyone a reason to do that. Even the current furious five and the Dragon Warrior would consider it. But she wasn't going to let Lotus have that chance. If she got away now before anyone else could come, then she'd be fine. But after what she had said, she wasn't going anywhere. Emerald knew that Lotus had a short temper, and it could be triggered with the most simplest of things. She could see the temper, slowly rising from the Masters face. Emerald refusing her request was a big mistake. In a much sterner voice Lotus said. "Ok, I will ask you again. And this time could you please do, as I have told you to?" The Master took a moment, so the Red Panda wouldn't hear he teeth grinding as she was speaking. "Emerald please put down the hood."

The Red Panda shook her head again. She had never done what Lotus had asked before, unless it was really important. So this was no expectation. "No" Emerald realised her answer with pride. If Lotus would to kick her out, no harm would be done. So if she continued to push the Leopardess her problem would be over. Lotus narrowed her eye at Emerald. She stared to recognize the irritation of the Red Panda, but the feeling of uncertainty overwhelmed her mind. The Master couldn't force herself to speak, deep down, Lotus knew nothing she could say would change Emeralds mind. So she locked her golden eye onto the female. No one could take her stare for long. When she first got her injures, Renshu would tended to give in to her more than usual, because for her stare. It even put Fenghuang on edge. So if anything was going to work it would be this.

The Red Panda ended up laughing. Of course it was creeping her out; the younger Kung Fu Masters were feeling a hint of fear. But no, Emerald just kept on laughing. "Do you really think that is going to work me? If you wouldn't mind, telling me where Shifu is, so I could speak to him. That would be lovely." All of them knew where their Master was, but looking at Lotus's eye, they not dare say. Lotus on the other hand smirked. She liked her attitude, but she could tell there was something more to the Red Panda. When Emerald spoke, it was clear they had met before. But the hood covered all the secrets of the Panda. If Lotus wanted to know who she was, Emerald was going to have to talk some more. The Red Panda's attitude and sarcasm, fitted perfectly to some she once knew. But that was impossible to even suggest that. If she spoke of it, no one would believe her, so she kept silent, and tried to think of questions to catch Emerald out. "Emerald. I know you only wish to speak to Grand Master Shifu, but Tigress's statement is stuck in my head. When did you meet Shifu, and don't lie to me please." Emerald's fear flooded back again. Lotus did know when she was lying, and the fact that Lotus knew Shifu from an early age, and they have stayed close friends from then on. Things weren't going in her favour.

But as luck would have it Emerald didn't have to reply to the question at hand. Before any words could spill out of her mouth, yet another familiar voice filled in the silence. Master Chao had made his way to the kitchen. His red robe was sobbing wet, and his red big eyes looked as though he was forcing them open. Behind the lizard was a puddle of water that followed him front h entrance of the building, to where he was standing. "Lotus, you don't have to sound so harsh do you." Monkey and Mantis let out a giggle when they saw him. But Chao ignored it and rubbed his tired red eyes. When he saw the hooded Red Panda, he straighten his posture, but got the same effect as Lotus had got towards her. Lotus turned to face him and whisper. "Her name is Emerald, and do not trust her." He nodded; he could tell by the tone in his friends' voice that she was worried and consider about the presents of the Red Panda.

"Emerald you still haven't answered Master Lotus' question; when did you meet Master Shifu?" Tigress smiled inside. She could tell when people were lying, and this was Emerald chance to prove that she was a lying rat. Tigress notice that Emerald's legs were shaking, she could sense fear. But would the Red Panda run? That was what she wanted to know most of all. Emerald looked at the wood floor. She couldn't bring herself to lie to Chao or Lotus, not again. All the hiding and running was going to have to stop. If she had never knock on the door this would have never of happened, and she could have carried on her life. She then turned to Po. If anyone Po would help. She was struggling to keep ahead of them. Emerald lifted up her hood slightly, so Po could see the worry in her face. Just like that he helped her. Po stepped forward commented "Master Chao. Should you really ask her questions. Cause she fell over and has hurt her head. So Emerald just might not be up to it." Po's sheepish voice was almost silent near the end. But he knew Master Chao couldn't ignore it. Chao glared at Lotus. She looked at him in disbelief. Chao had always been too sympathetic to people, even if he didn't trust them so she continued to give him the same look.

"But Master Chao maybe if she stays, for one night, you could ask her in the morning." Monkey interrupted the awkward looks between the two elderly Masters. It would have been a miracle if Chao believed Po on his own. So if speaking up would do more in Emeralds and Po's favour. Emerald was a bit stunned by Monkey. She felt the awkwardness between everyone single one of them, when she first came in. But she could tell that he was loyal to his friend. That was something she could never be. But fortunately for Emerald it worked. "Well ok, we will pick this up in the morning Dragon Warrior." Chao hissed at Po. He didn't like being shown up by people, even if he was easy to fool.

Mantis then shouted at the top of his voice. "Where is Master Shifu?" Everyone looked around. He was nowhere to be seen. Lotus turned and looked at Chao. By the way Chao looked it was raining, and the steps were already a death trap, and Chao left him out in the rain. "He insistenced, he could walk up the stairs himself." Everyone, minus Emerald, gave him a look of horror. The only reason why he had gone out was because his leg was playing up. Now Chao had left him out there, when he could easily fall to his death. Tigress was the one who looked lest scared by the Master had done. But she was the most mortified. When Tigress first arrived her father was always happy, but as soon as Tai Lung had gone to prison everything changed. Although he was now trying to be more happy and relaxed, she knew him well enough to know that he put all his pain and angry into his leg. On good days; he would have his normal limp. But on a bad day; he could hardly get it off the ground.

As Lotus and the five were arguing with Chao, Emerald saw her opportunity to get away from the Jade Palace. No one was paying attention to her; it was almost like she was never there. When he was moving towards the door of the kitchen, they were still having a go at Chao. It was a piece of cake getting out of there until. "Hey, where are you going?!" She turned around to see Crane pointing his wing at her, with all seventeen eyes peering at her. Emerald just sighed and said. "Better be getting off now." As she turned around she hit someone and landed on top of them. When she opened her eyes, Emerald saw a pair of crystal blue eyes gleaming at her. Just from those eyes she could tell who it was. Shifu. Emerald quickly got of him and kept on repeating "sorry" over and over again. When she stood up she could see how wet he was. His light green shawl had turned into a forest green and his white fur looked broken. Because of this, the front of her cloak was now soaked again. Shifu sat up and winced "It's fine Miss. I'm ok." Everyone knew that he wasn't. They way he tried to stand up on his feet, made Emerald feel awful. She held out her hand and said. "Let me help you" He hesitated. But she incited and wasn't going to take no for an answer.

When Shifu gave up, he held her hand but suddenly let go. He felt something that he hadn't felt for a long time. But he left that and allowed her to help him. When he stood up she passed him his cane. He smiled at her and thanked her. "Thank you. Thank you for helping me Miss?..."

Emerald quickly answered. "Emerald. Just Emerald" She looked into Shifu's eyes. Something she wasn't able to do in over forty years. The very reason why she came here in the first place. Just to see him one more even if it was the last, was the best feeling ever. "Well thank you then Emerald" Shifu then held the cane in his right hand, and put out his left hand. "Grand Master Shifu" She shook his hand and smiled at him. He returned the smile, and then hobbled towards his students. They were happy to see that he hadn't done any further damage to himself. But Chao was still staring at Emerald. Shifu notice what his friend was looking at. But he couldn't speak because Chao harshly said "She wants to see you." Shifu notice the angry in Chao's voice. He hadn't heard his voice so angry since, Junjie was last put into prison. When he looked at Emerald, the feeling hit him. The feeling that he wasn't safe and the shiver ran down his spin like a train. Then his leg started to throb uncontrollable. Shifu tried his best to ignore it.

"So what was it you wanted to speak to me about Emerald?" Even though he was in pain, Shifu just stood there and gave a comforting smile. By the tone in Chao's voice, she must have been difficult to held, so he try to calm her down. She just smiled at his from under the cloak and bandana. She couldn't let him see her. So she thought to keep quiet until she realise what Shifu said before. He didn't know anyone by the name of Emerald, but someone would soon pick up on that. Unfortunately they did. Tigress stood next to her Father and snapped at Emerald. "You said you knew him. But he didn't even recognise your name." The furious five stared to mutter between themselves agreeing with Tigress completely. But Emerald said quietly. "I never said I knew him. I said I would like to speak to him." That made Tigress retreat from her spot, and back to the others.

Emerald sighed and looked at Shifu. He looked consider, but everyone else, apart from Po, looked at her with hatred. She had to come with something to say. But nothing sprang to mind. She was blank. Emerald then peered down at the floor again, in hope that someone would speak. That's when she noticed her golden heart shape locket. It was open but upside down. Emerald then began to feel panicky. Shifu couldn't see that or she was finished. Then she blurted out. "Your Dad wanted to know if you were alright. That's all." Her voice sounded very panicky and her whole body was shaking.

"Are you ok?" Shifu moved closer to Emerald but she step backward. He had no idea what was wrong with her. He could tell she was lying. Shirong would never mention Shifu to anyone, just in case a person wanted revenged on his father. Now Emerald felt terrified, because if he took one more step, he would soon know who she was. Just as she was praying for him not to. He took another step closer.

The Grand Master looked down to see what he had stepped on. He recognised the shape and patterns on the locket. It didn't seem right. Nothing did since he touched Emeralds hand. He felt something he couldn't explain, and looking at the locket his emotions turned to sorrow. Not knowing why, or caring Shifu picked up the locket. He definitely had seen it before. But when he turned it around, to see what it held in it. Shifu soon wished he hadn't. It was a picture. The picture was of a much younger version of himself and a female Red Panda. The female Red Panda had emerald green eyes, with redy-brown fur. Shifu stared wide eyed, at the locket. The person in the picture was lost. But she had it. Shifu was silent. He didn't believe what he was seeing. He looked up at Emerald. And in an angry voice he said. "Where did you get this?!" Emerald gulped. It was all over. She couldn't lie her way out of this. Emerald then whispered "I'm sorry" She then finally put down the hood and took of the bandana.

Shifu's face turn into a state of horror. As did Chao's and Lotus's. They all knew who she was. But it was impossible for her to be here. Time then seemed to stop for both the Red Panda's. Shifu was shaking more than Emerald, and it seemed like he had seen a ghost. A single tear rolled down his face, and he was madly shaking his head. But Emerald was the first to speak. "Hey honey. Long time no see." Shifu didn't speak for a minute. She wasn't supposed to be here. She wasn't she just wasn't. Shifu locked his eyes on her a said. "No, no ,no. You can't be here. You're... you're... you're dead!" Shifu felt sick and dizzy and before he knew it, he fell on floor and there was a blacked out.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I would like to say a big thank you to those how have read or commented on my story.**


End file.
